This invention pertains to improved methods of manufacturing TBO compositions, including the novel compositions which are disclosed in my above-identified prior applications.
In another aspect, the invention concerns a method and process for manufacturing TBO compositions with improved yield, leading to manufacturing economies and increased productive capacity of the manufacturing equipment.
The various embodiments of the invention and the practice thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art, from the following detailed description thereof, taken in conjunction with the claims and in conjunction with the drawings, in which: